The present invention is generally in the field of seepage meters or Lee meters. Seepage meters quantify variable rates of flow and chemical transport between groundwater and surface water.
Typical seepage meters can only obtain one sample per use, which increases cost and danger to divers when used to obtain multiple samples over a time period.
Therefore, a need exists for seepage meters that can obtain multiple samples per use.